Wikiality:Sound Advice/Archive/March 2007
=Week of 3/25/07= George Washington Posted By User:Grimcheeper 00:56, 4 April 2007 (UTC) I've been watching this page for a long time, and I think it should be featured because every so often some idiot will come and screw something up. Plus, I thought it was pretty funny. Just put any suggestions you have under the line. Then could someone tell me how to get something featured? Suggestions for George Washington There are some suggestions already on the talk page. I like the article overall. I'd personally like to see the Washington Bridge connected to his famous dental work. I agree with the comments about the randomness of the vampire section - I don't think it belongs there - besides, vampires have their own teeth, you can't be a vampire when you have removable teeth - My gut says it just isn't right. And really, everyone knows the Washington Monument is a tribute to his gigantic penis. Also, my gut says there's a connection between the powdered wigs and the whig party - his fondness for wigs led to formation of "the wig party". I see some work is being done on the article as I'm writing this - so maybe I'll stop for now... '--Alethic Logic 01:54, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' :Another thought - wasn't Lincoln the animatronic president at Disneyland? Maybe this gag should be on Lincoln's page - Oh, never mind - I see that page is frozen in time - just like Disney's brain. '--Alethic Logic 02:08, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' Needs more cowbell pictures! Can't think of any specific ideas right now (brain hurts, need beer!). But if someone thinks of one or two I'm willing to do some Photoshopping. I'm certain there are better image hackers on Wikiality that I, but if they're busy I'll try to fill in. --Careax 02:12, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :I'll have a look at what's on the internet. '--Alethic Logic 02:17, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' ::I've uploaded these: left|80px ::Maybe it would be fun to add a few famous faces, guy with a , that kind of thing. '--Alethic Logic 02:54, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' :::Nice idea. They could be made into a regular Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band-likeimage. Lots of esoteric modern faces (including Stephen of course!). While I was rambling around the Intertubes I thought up another idea (see below), which I've added to the GW article. --Careax 05:18, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the Sgt. Pepper's thing was what I had in mind. I like the Fonz picture. '--Alethic Logic 16:44, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' I'm trying to make George Washington better, but I can't get rid of the see also sheet at the bottom. It keeps showing up, and it doesn't show up on the edit page. Any help?-Grimcheeper, 11 April 2007 :Looks like you got it sorted. Back on the subject of images for this article. Here's my defaced version of one of the ones you posted AL. Washington, Colbert, Dubya, and Reagan... I call it "Heroes of the Delaware"! --Careax 05:38, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yep - I love it! '--Alethic Logic 03:05, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' Libertarian Posted By Bi 17:11, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Argh, it's almost the end of the week... any suggestions on how I can improve this article? Bi 09:57, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Libertarian Not many, it looks pretty good to me. I like the footnotes section - lots of amusing zingers. And that equation at the top is great. But a few of minor suggestions, which you can take or leave as you choose: * On the paragraph beginning "Although the Nolan Quiz has received criticism", you can improve readability by losing the "Although". * See if you can add a couple of links in the "David Nolan and the Libertarian Party" and "Schism" sections. * The "Schism" section seems a little bit dry to me. Maybe make reference to them "coming out of the closet" rather than out of the woodwork, and then play it from there. And you could say they used pot or guns to tempt some stray Republicans to the dark side. Or something like that. * As OHeL has said before, lose the red links (either create a stub page or remove them from Libertarian altogether). * In the "Ye Olde Chronicles of ye Epic Anti-Idiotarian Wars" section, you could link the Anti-Idiotarian missile attacks to perceived acts of terrorism, and document retaliation from the over-zealous Bush Administration (packing the instigators off to Gitmo, or something similar). --Careax 16:27, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the suggestions! Apparently, the instigators weren't shipped off to Gitmo because God forgave them. :) Please let me know if the article needs further improvement... thanks! Bi 19:02, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Scooter Posted By Careax 03:31, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Scooter An idea, take it, leave it, or manipulate it to your hearts content. The actual plot of the movie "Shooter" involves the main character getting blamed for a failed presidential assination attempt and his subsequent revenge bloodbath on the people who set him up. As your disclaimer stated, the screen adaptation of "Scooter" is much different than real life, so the movie could be about Scooter getting set up by the Prez/VP, taking the fall for something he didn't do, and now he's out revenge as a crazed sniper. This, is, of course, liberal claptrap, and would necessitate a very bad review. We all know Scooter was setup by the liberal media. --MC Esteban 13:38, 27 March 2007 (UTC) The article is progressing nicely. Very entertaining. One minor comment: Since you have a picture of Dr. No / Pelosi stroking her kitty, I don't think you need to make a strikethrough reference to the word " ". "...where a bald Nancy Pelosi sits in her swivel chair stroking her kitty, while plotting to destroy the noble Republicans..." works. Good double entendre that I think most people will "get", especially if you move Nancy's pic to where "Scooter Libby: the all-action hero!" is (so her pic is nearby the text). If people don't get it, they can go here. --OHeL 10:38, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks to both of you for the excellent feedback, much of which I've incorporated into the article. --Careax 23:24, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'm impressed with your writing and your photo retouching talents. As soon as I saw the movie poster on the Scooter Libby page, I felt it needed to be expanded upon as an article in its own right. IMHO "Scooter" (The movie) is very close to being ready for nomination as a Featured Article. Two housekeeping notes though... ::1) Featured articles can't have broken (red) links. If you have red links, you must fix them by A. doing this (edit this page to see how I do this)--> Krispy Kreme <-- link to a similar article topic with a different name; B. Create a new page called Krispy Kreme; or C. remove the reference to Krispy Kreme completely. ::2) At the bottom of the article, add a "See Also" heading with a link to the I. Lewis %27Scooter%27 Libby page. --OHeL 02:29, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Week of 3/17/07= Exfoliate Posted By --MC Esteban 03:57, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Exfoliate New New Orleans Themepark Posted By I've been stuck on this one lately. Any help would be appreciated!--MC Esteban 03:57, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for New New Orleans Themepark I don't see much wrong with the page, although maybe if it sounded more like an ad directed toward children, with lots of colors, and maybe a friendly cartoon character as a guide?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:02, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Arab Posted by: Tourskin 20:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC) By allah, if any one dare insult this page, then by my forefather's father's beard I shall make a tikka out of you. Peace be upon whoever greatly improves this article.Tourskin 18:15, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Arab * Very nicely arranged * lots of information * lots of pictures * if you are going to include Hitler you need to make a better connection because the one that is there is too short. Please avoid randomness. * needs SPG work, is Arab supposed to be capitalized or not? * the "voice" changes from section to section. First, it sounds like someone talking to the reader. But other times it reads like a regular article. Is this page supposed to be an ancient text handed down from generation to generation? Or someone talking telling a modern tale? The only thing this page needs is attention to SPG and minor adjutsments to the style.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:01, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Clintuplets Suggestions for Clintuplets This article sounds very sad. Almost bitter...borderline "Fox Comedy". It needs some humor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:05, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm... good point. OK, I'll have another look at it from that perspective. Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 23:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC)' Trickle-down Economics Buddha Suggestions for Buddha Well theres no doubt its funny. But the question is...is it truthy? I wish I knew. I'm not the truthy expert I'd like to be.Tourskin 17:51, 17 March 2007 (UTC) =Week of 3/11/07 (I go by Sundays)= William Wallace Posted By User:Tourskin Author's comments It needs more images and more truthiness. Suggestions for "William Wallace" Nice start, needs some SPG work. The story is a bit random, when I added the sections in I tried to follow what I remembered from the movie...perhaps taking another look at it and posting what was done in the movie and incorporate a bit of Mel Gibson's encounters with authority in just for fun! I wouldn't mind if the sections were changed or even drooped off if it helps tighten the story a bit. I do like the odd spelling like Anglish, that even sounds appropriate for the time! Maybe a review of some Olde® English stories (Beowolf and The Cantebruy Tales) for some style hints. I think it just needs some help looking more like a fake old Scottish legend (even if it is based on a real dude, but Mel Gibson isn't Scottish)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:19, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :I added the first paragraph of both Beowolf and The Cantebruy Tales to the talk page of William Wallace for style hints.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:50, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Michael Moore Just because I want to know what you guys think of the new and improved page. --Demonseed 20:14, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, I think it gets the point across. '--Alethic Logic 22:15, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' LMAO...you think? ;) --Demonseed 21:17, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Rock! Bi 06:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) When I read the article, I see a lot of cut and paste yada yada yada and I find myself scanning it instead of reading it. I think feel the commie and fat references are a tad excessive, and you should dig deeper on the finer points. For example, take one of Michael Moore's books or movies, pull out elements in it that are fodder for parody, and work on it until you feel it is complete. Then, tackle another title. --OHeL 10:26, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the input. I'll work on it. --Demonseed 03:07, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Easter Released just in time for spring break, it's Easter. '--Alethic Logic 00:34, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' Suggestions for Easter It seems to be in 3 seperate parts... * Part 1: is the "how it's celebrated/not celebrated" section * Part 2: is the story of easter section * Part 3: trivia section I say this because none of the sections seems to "flow" into any of the others. Maybe a line or two at the end of each section to sorta introduce, or "segue" into the next section. Also, you mentioned spring break, why not put a little ref in the "How Americans Celebrate It"??? Otherwise it looks good.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:50, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Cool... stand by...'--Alethic Logic 22:16, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' ::OK added pic and divided into basically two sections "Easter" and The REAL Easter. Thanks - I think it works much better like this. Yes? '--Alethic Logic 23:07, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' I've nominated this for featured article '--Alethic Logic 16:42, 17 March 2007 (UTC)' :Oops, did I jump the gun? I guess it hasn't been a full week. I must be bored. '--Alethic Logic 16:48, 17 March 2007 (UTC)' 300 Please have a look. '--Alethic Logic 01:16, 15 March 2007 (UTC)' I've nominated this for featured article. '--Alethic Logic 16:43, 17 March 2007 (UTC)' :Changed my mind - too soon. '--Alethic Logic 16:49, 17 March 2007 (UTC)'